Coeur de monstre
by Nellto et Otllen-sama
Summary: même dans le plus noir des coeurs, une lumière brille... bon anniv Naru!


_**10.10.10.**_

_**Bon anniversaire, Naruto!**_

_**Un petit texte pour fêter ce jour, qui, peut-être verra une suite...**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto pour ce qui est des protagonistes. **_

_**Seule la noirceur de ce texte m'appartient!**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

La douleur devenait de plus en plus intolérable. Il pouvait sentir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait des moindres entailles qui balafraient désormais son corps, le craquement du plus petit de ses os à l'augmentation de la pression à l'intérieur de la bulle dans laquelle il était enfermé. Son désir de vengeance méritait-il vraiment qu'il subisse cette torture? Est-ce que cela allait lui permettre de venir à bout de son frère?

Afin de supporter l'insupportable, il récitait sans fin les paroles que son frère lui avait dites le jour où ce dernier avait massacré tout son clan, n'épargnant que lui, le considérant comme trop faible. Il rejouait également le « film » de la mort de ses parents que les yeux rouge d'Itachi avaient incrusté en lui.

Oui, il voulait devenir plus fort pour tuer ce monstre quitte à s'associer à un autre. Pour que le rouge soit remplacer par le noir comme celui des marques qui, peu à peu commençaient à recouvrir son corps afin qu'il se perde dans les ténèbres pour qu'il puisse appliquer sa vindicte dans le sang.

Un flux d'énergie le transperça au moment où ses ailes commencèrent à sortir, lui broyant le dos, ne faisant qu'accroître sa souffrance; encore quelques instants et il sera à sa pleine capacité et alors il pourra partir sur les traces de ce judas qui fut autrefois son frère tant aimé et respecté, même idolâtré.

Transformation qui allait lui permettre de faire appel à la puissance du sceau maléfique sans en porter les stigmates comme lors de son combat à la Vallée de la Fin contre Naruto.

Naruto, un autre monstre qui faisait partie de son entourage, monstre qui n'a pas choisi de l'être mais qui a été jeté en pâture à celui qu'il garde en son sein par son propre père pour protéger un village où, désormais un nombre infime de personnes le considère comme un véritable être humain et non la prison d'un monstre et donc la bête à abattre.

Naruto, le seul pour qui il serait mort pour qu'il vive. Le seul qu'il était prêt à tuer pour gagner de la puissance. Le seul qui a su voir la détresse de la solitude qui le rongeait comme elle le rongeait lui-même. Le seul à qui il a donné la dernière once d'amour que contenait son cœur qui, aujourd'hui, est en train de se pétrifier pour n'être qu'une pierre qui sera sûrement la seule chose qui ne sera pas possible de réduire en poussière après sa mort. Si tel est le cas, autant que cette pierre soit de la même couleur que ces orbes si bleu dans lesquelles il aimait y voir se jouer toutes les émotions qui traversaient le cœur de celui qui a toujours été plus que son ami.

Voudra-t-il l'être encore après ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il s'apprête à faire? Oh non. Il a eu beau crier haut et fort qu'il le tirerait des griffes de ce serpent d'Orochimaru pour le faire revenir vers lui, à leur dernière rencontre qui, comme toutes les autres s'était finie dans le sang. Il a préféré à ce qu'il avait déjà et qui pouvait être amélioré en douceur une puissance noire et fétide, à un ami auprès duquel il aurait pu vivre et montrer le vrai sentiment qui couvait en lui pour ce dernier le désir morbide et avilissant d'une vengeance qui ne disparaitra qu'une fois accomplie.

Il sentait les derniers instants de sa transformations arriver alors que l'air de sa bulle s'opacifiait, lui donnant l'impression de se noyer dans un miasme de ténèbres cotonneuses. L'air était noir, aussi noir que son âme que même un shinigami n'aurait voulu. Bientôt il serait ce pour quoi il était venu: un être fort, dénué de sentiments et d'envie à part celle de détruire celui qui l'a détruit.

Malgré l'obscurité, la douleur, l'odeur ferreuse de tout ce sang qui recouvre son corps, une lumière luttait de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas s'éteindre. Une lumière qui voulait lui rappeler par sa couleur qu'une personne désirait encore le voir lâcher ce mal qui le rongeait. Une flamme bleue qui, plus il s'enfonçait dans ses ténèbres, flamboyait d'un orange intense, voire rouge.

Celle-ci choisit de s'incruster dans son cœur, avec l'intention de le réchauffer et par là ouvrir une porte qui permettra à celui qui fait que cette lumière existe d'atteindre Sasuke, qui, sous l'effet de la douleur de sa transformation, se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla enfin, la bulle avait disparue, laissant enfin la lumière du jour nouveau éclairer son corps dénudé où plus aucuns stigmates résultant de sa transformation n'étaient visible, faisant ressortir la blancheur de sa peau d'ivoire.

Lentement, Sasuke se leva du sol froid sur lequel il était couché, étirant un à un ses muscles en y faisant circuler son chakra et la sensation de puissance qui l'envahissait peu à peu tendit ses lèvres dans un sourire froid.

Oui, il la sentait maintenant cette force qui allait lui permettre d'anéantir celui qui l'avait lui-même anéanti, et ce, par sa propre volonté et de ses propres mains.

Vêtu d'un yukata noir sur lequel le symbole de son clan décimé était visible, Sasuke quitta l'antre qui l'avait accueilli ces dernières années, et, sans un regard vers le cadavre qui pourrissait dans une des salles qu'il venait de dépasser, il partit à la recherche de ce frère en laissant son cœur se remplir de haine et de vengeance sans prêter attention à cette flammèche bleutée qui essayait de ne pas disparaître sous le poids de toute la noirceur de l'âme de Sasuke en intensifiant son rougeoiement, se callant sur le rythme cardiaque de celui qui l'abritait et qui, tant que ce cœur battra, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'effacer, au contraire, elle ferait tout pour grandir et elle aussi, devenir plus forte que tous ces sentiments néfastes et conduire Sasuke vers celui qui l'alimentait et non vers le dernier membre d'une famille aujourd'hui disparue et qui ne pourrait que causer sa disparition.

L'espoir est fait pour vivre, pas pour disparaître, toujours niché dans un coin sombre mais chaud et même si il doit côtoyer la haine et la vengeance, il restera ancrer afin de les étouffer.

Même dans le plus noir des cœurs, une lumière brûle, comme une balise de secours, en attente de la personne qui sera rentrer en résonance avec elle afin qu'elle se propage librement dans tout l'être de celui qui, inconsciemment ou en tout dernier recours, l'a nourri pour ne pas devenir le monstre qu'il croit être déjà.

_**Merci d'avoir lu...**_

_**Otllen**_


End file.
